Low
Low is a Flo Rida song. It is his debut single. It features T-Pain. It was number one in early 2008. The single was a hit worldwide and the longest running number one single of 2008. With five million paid digital downloads, it was certified 5x Platinum by the RIAA, and was the most downloaded single of 2000s decade, measured by paid digital downloads. The song was named 3rd on the Billboard Hot 100 Songs of the Decade. Song Information The song debuted at number 91 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 on November 6, 2007, and reached #1 during the week of December 30, 2007 - January 5, 2008. The song also generated the second (Behind Flo Rida's Right Round) greatest one-week digital sales in the history of Billboard Magazine's Digital Songs chart, with 467,000 digital copies in one week. The previous song that had held the record, "Fergalicious" by Fergie featuring Will.I.Am, had sold 295,000 digital copies in the beginning of 2007. "Low" was #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for 10 weeks and in the top ten of the chart for 23 weeks overall, making it both T-Pain and Flo Rida's most successful single to date. The song was dethroned on the Hot 100 by Usher's "Love in This Club" featuring Young Jeezy. As the first #1 on the Hot 100 of 2008, "Low" held the #1 position longer than any song did in 2008 (see 2008 in music), and is the longest running Hot 100 #1 since Beyoncé's "Irreplaceable." The song is also the longest-running #1 in the history of the Billboard Hot Digital Songs chart, topping the chart for 13 weeks, and also on the Pop 100 chart, where it ruled for 12 weeks and where it's now spending its record 58th week on the tally. "Low" has gone on to become the best-selling digitally-downloaded song of all time, with current U.S. digital sales of over 5,000,000. The song stayed on the Hot 100 for 37 weeks, before dropping out in June 2008. The physical release of the single occurred in the UK - week beginning 24 March 2008.10 On July 13, 2008, the song moved up 6 places from #28 to #22 on the UK Singles Chart, and then up another 3 places to #19 the following week, several months after its official release. To date "Low" has spent 39 weeks on the Hot 100 chart, and although it failed to reach #1 in the UK it has now amassed 53 weeks inside the UK Top 75 (making it the joint 13th longest runner of all time), and 75 weeks inside the Top 100 (even longer than Rihanna's huge smash "Umbrella", which was number 1 for 10 weeks and spent 71 weeks inside the top 100). It has recently resurfaced due to the popularity of Flo Rida's recent #1 hit "Right Round" and single "Sugar"). On July 20, 2008, the song climbed back up to #19 in the UK because of the DVD release of Step Up 2 the Streets. It stayed on the Billboard 200 for 39 weeks. The song was ranked at #23 on Billboard's All Time Top 100. The song was also was ranked #1 on the Billboard Top Hot 100 Hits of 2008. On December 28, 2008, It was listed at #11 for UK Singles Chart year-end countdown and was named highest-selling single in Australia in 2008. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.